Too Young to Say Goodbye
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: This is a really sad,kinda weird, well what the heck- emo fanfic. But I wrote it just to kinda vent my emotions of my friend's death through the Flashpoint characters. Sam/Jules of course.


**Okay, this is a REALLY sad fanfic.. A friend of mine died today and she will truly be missed. Car crashes have killed so many teens around here. RIP Brittney ):**

**This is set after Last Dance, and well.. it's a bit different then what happens in the episode, but its fiction so get over it. **

**(I usually say enjoy… but Im too sad to ): )**

_Jules turned away from the screen, the images of the couple saying goodbye killed her inside. _

_God, why today?_

_She stood alone, with the sound of the couple speaking in the video ringing in her ears like sirens. The tears bled from her eyes, her feeling lonely and with no one to turn to. The she heard his voice. The voice she had snapped at only a little earlier in the car before he dropped her off._

"Jules, Jules? You copy?" Sam spoke through the radio in the headset that she held in her hands.

The voice startled her, and wiping her tears she replied, "Yeah, I'm here." Her voice cracked as she sniffled back her crying.

"Were done here, I'm gonna come back by and get you." Sam told her as he drove the truck back towards the subject's apartment.

"Yeah, sure, okay." She said quietly, dropping to the floor, her knees to her chest.

He never said another word.

She sat up against the wall, a single thought going through her head. _Death. _

_Sitting there, alone. It was all she could think about. Those people wanted to die today. Laura had two weeks, but she wanted it to end… today. Gah, I wish things could go as planned, but no, things have a way of being screwed up. _

After about 10 minutes of sitting against that wall, her gun by her side, she would look at it and imagine the thought of someone actually wishing to die.

"Jules? You okay?"

_Oh gosh. Im crying. Why did he have to show up now?_

"Jules? Whats wrong?" Sam got down on his knees beside her as she sat in the hallway of the small apartment building.

She didn't reply, just sat there, feeling like an idiot.

"Jules, talk to me." He got comfortable on the floor beside her.

"No. Not here." She jumped to her feet, grabbing her gun and heading out to the truck.

_Why does he do this to me? He can see I'm upset. I shouldn't be investigated for shedding a tear. Or maybe a few tears. _She looked at her red face in the side mirror of the SUV, it was covered in tears, with make-up running down her cheeks.

Before Sam could come out the door of the apartment building, she was in the truck.

"Really Jules, whats wrong?" He asked, stepping into the driver's seat.

"Nothing."

"Jules, you got shot and didn't cry, you fall off a building, and you didn't cry. Something had to hit you pretty hard to make you cry." Sam said, concerned as she looked out the window, silently, a tear falling from his persuasion to talk to him.

"Death." She spoke. _Gah. That sounded dumb. He's going to think I'm like emo or something. Great. _

"What?" he asked, pulling the large, black Suburban to the curb and letting it settle in the dark.

"Today." _Oh wow, one more word. This is going nowhere. _The tears continued to fall.

"Jules, no one died today." Sam reassured her as he touched her shoulder gently, smoothing his hand across the part of the vest on her back.

"No, not at work – It's just- " _Come on, say it. _"My mom."

"Oh Jules, Its okay." Sam told her as her face dove in the palms of her hands. "You wanna talk about it?"

"She died 10 years from today Sam. I was hoping for no thoughts of it." Jules mumbled through her sopping hands.

"Jules. Im so sorry." Sam reached over the console and wrapped his arms around her in a huge bear hug. Rocking back and forth her tears eased.

"Then, when they had the hit and run earlier… That just killed me. My mom… she was killed in a car accident. A hit and run." Tears had penetrated the palms of her hands and she moved her face into Sam's vest.

"Jules, sweetheart, its okay, its okay to cry." He saw her fighting back the tears, trying to pull away as he held her tighter.

_What did he just call me? Sweetheart? Nah, its just because I'm crying. _

"Okay Sam, I- I'm fine. You can take me home now." She tried to take deep breaths as he turned back to the steering wheel and headed to her house.

_Silence. It was almost like death, though you could still hear the occasional sniffle or small movement._

Pulling up to her driveway the large vehicle cleared the mailbox and pulled beside her jeep.

_Get out of the car. No. Why not? I don't know._

"Jules." Sam spoke softly.

She rose her teary face to look at him.

"Let's go." Sam stood up out of the car and walked to the passenger side.

_What the hell is he doing?_

"Come here Jules." He opened the passenger side door and unzipped her vest off of her, then threw it to the back. He helped her down from the SUV and led her to the door, carrying her bag.

Opening the door Sam spoke again, "Jules, go get something comfortable on." She stood staring at him, still in her uniform and he in his.

"Sam-." She tried to refuse.

"No Jules, go. Now." He gently pushed her shoulder to lead her to her room.

"Sam what about-"

"Jules get changed, please." He begged her as he left her alone in her room.

_Oh come on. What is this? Ugh, why?_

She was still crying, the images just kept being thrown in her face as she took off her uniform, looking at each badge like she always did. They were supposed to show strength and courage, but now she felt the showed weakness, weakness in herself.

She returned to her kitchen wearing lounge pants and a tank top. She didn't speak. He stood in his cool pants and the tank top he had on beneath his uniform jacket. She looked to her hands, just to keep her eyes from looking to him in tears.

"Come here Jules. Its okay. Its okay." Sam took her in a hug as she cried. "Let's go." He told her, picking her up into a cradle and carrying her to her bed. He yanked back the sheets and placed her beneath the covers. She smiled through the tears as he kissed her forehead.

"Sam, you don't have to-"

"Jules it's okay." He laid down beside her, respectfully on top of the covers. He rolled her close to him as she placed her head to his chest.

"Sam?" She asked as the tears fell heavier.

"Yeah Jules?"

"Why would someone want to die? It just comes to soon for some people. Why cant people enjoy life?" Her voice cracked through the sobs.

"I don't know Jules. I don't know." He stroked her hair as she fell asleep with tears sopping his shirt.

**Okay, so Im officially crying now. RIP Brittney May 18****th**** 2009. You will truly be missed. We love you (:**


End file.
